


Помни день вторничный...

by Mate_Mate



Series: Шахматы и другие игры [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mate_Mate/pseuds/Mate_Mate
Summary: История вторая, в которой Эрик мечтает о бананах, а Чарльз просит прощения нетривиальным способом. Таймлайн: «Дни минувшего будущего».
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Шахматы и другие игры [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941574
Kudos: 4





	Помни день вторничный...

**Author's Note:**

> Все принадлежит Marvel Entertainment. Моя — только больная фантазия.
> 
> Серия «Шахматы и другие игры»:  
> Первая часть «Возлюби телепата своего…»  
> Вторая часть «Помни день вторничный…»  
> Третья часть «Просящему металлокинетику дай…»  
> Четвертая часть «Лучше, чем жизнь первая и последняя…»  
> Пятая часть «Не шлемом единым…»
> 
> Названия 1–3 и 5 частей — переделанные цитаты из Библии. Это ничего не значит, я просто немного не подумала, называя первую часть, а потом пришлось соответствовать. Название 4 части — переделанная цитата из Корана. Да, на использование цитат из разных книг есть неочевидная причина :)

Эрик точно знает, что сегодня вторник. Потому что вчера на ужин был апельсин, а значит сегодня дадут бананы. Не то, чтобы он так уж сильно любил бананы, но за проведенные в тюрьме годы научился ценить маленькие житейские радости.

Кусочки банана были сладкими, с приятной текстурой, буквально таяли на языке. Однажды от скуки он даже придумал бананам оду, но через пару лет она полностью выветрилась из головы. Эрик немного сожалеет о том, что у него не было возможности записать это произведение. Чарли бы оценил. Наверное. Или бы умер от смеха.

Улыбнувшись этим мыслям, Эрик удобнее устраивается на узкой койке и смотрит на опостылевший потолок. Он уже давно не задается вопросов о том, как долго будет находиться в этой тюрьме. Не разговаривает мысленно с Чарли, в сотый раз спрашивая его, почему тот ни разу не пытался с ним связаться хотя бы через свою чудо-машину. Не интересуется судьбами мира.

Бананы и вторники. Вторники и бананы. Это все, что ему важно и значимо. О том, что примерно так люди и сходят с ума от одиночества, Эрик тоже уже не вспоминает. Первые пять лет было сложно - теперь он привык.

Возможно, на обед дадут рыбу. Рыба тоже является разнообразием, хоть и менее редким, чем бананы. Вообще здесь довольно хорошо о нем заботятся, но даже недельное меню до чертиков надоесть за столько лет. А сколько их было? Семь? Девять? Пятнадцать? Эрик давно сбился со счета. Сначала еще спрашивал у охранников, затем перестал. Неинтересно. Если мир о нем забыл, то и он может с чистой совестью забыть о мире.

Мысли текут в голове плавно, лениво. Как и всегда в последние несколько сотен или даже тысяч дней. Сознание мягко окутывает дрема, глаза то и дело закрываются. Именно поэтому он не сразу замечает незнакомое лицо, заглядывающее в камеру сквозь прозрачную крышу. А потом приходится действовать очень и очень быстро.

Дальнейшие события происходят в таком диком темпе, что отвыкший от активной работы мозг не успевает их фиксировать. Падающие вокруг осколки. Коридор. Охранники. Лифт. Эрик действует на голых инстинктах, даже не пытаясь задуматься о том, что он делает и зачем. Мальчишка, вытащивший его из камеры, радостно щебечет, но эта болтовня проходит фоном мимо сознания, не задевая его. Эрик не знает, отвечает он что-то или нет. Ему необходима передышка, возможность собраться с мыслями, но кто бы ее дал?

Когда двери лифта открываются и Эрик видит Чарли, он уверен, что тот ему мерещится. В первые годы такое случалось пару раз. Вот только в этих галлюцинациях Чарли выглядел куда лучше.

Внезапный удар, в который Чарли вкладывает всю свою силу, становится катализатором, запускающим мыслительный процесс. Боль реальная. А значит реален и Чарли. Нет, конечно, не «Чарли» - Чарльз Ксавье, нахальный ублюдок-телепат, который почему-то ходит, хотя Эрик точно знает, что после Кубы нижняя часть его тела осталась парализованной.

Эрик неловко поднимается с пола лифта, ухмыляется в ответ на очередную злую реплику и внезапно осознает, что Чарльз воспринимает его точно таким же, каким он был раньше. Будто не понимает, что делают с человеком бесконечные годы заточения в одиночестве. Да и откуда ему понимать? Небось живет себе счастливо, окруженный своими прихлебателями, и радуется.

Хотя, стоит отдать ему должное, счастливым и обласканным жизнью Чарльз не выглядит. Напротив. Складывается впечатление, что в прекрасно охраняемой тюрьме все эти годы держали вовсе не Эрика. Он делает себе мысленную пометку, подумайте об этом позже и сосредотачивается на этой попытке убийства очередных охранников.

К тому времени, как их маленькая и крайне странная группа добирается до самолета, Эрикует себя почти нормально. Ну насколько это вообще возможно для человека, которого десять лет держали в одиночной камере. О том, что этих самых лет было десять, Эрику небрежно говорит Хэнк МакКой. Так спокойно, будто зачитывает сводку погоды с газетного листа. Эрик как раз прикидывает, чем будет наиболее приятно задушить Хэнка, когда его взгляд натыкается на скрытое отросшими и спутанными волосами лицо. Вариации мести синим монстрам отходят на второй план, но и про Чарльза Эрику думать совсем не хочется. Откровенно говоря, он просто устал думать о Чарльзе.

Первое время была только злость. Жгучая, резкая, вынуждающая измерять маленькое пространство камеры быстрыми шагами. Он знал, что, выгораживая Мистик, предстанет перед судом. Надеялся предварительный план заключения, новые планы с поправкой на освобождение. Вот только никакого суда не было, по крайней мере, Эрика на это торжественное представление пригласить не потрудился. Просто из полицейской машины, находясь под постоянным прицелом пистолетов из полимеров, он добрался до своей стеклянной тюрьмы, где и провел чертовы десять лет.

На второй год он понял, что никто из его людей не решится пробраться в Пентагон. Эрик был разочарован - его бойцы могли фору любому скоплению охранников-людей, но они предпочли не рисковать из-за своего неудачливого лидера.

На третий год появились мысли о Чарли. Они были раньше, но всегда окрашены злостью и обидой. Неужели ему было плевать? Неужели он так сильно ненавидел Эрика, что решил оставить его в этой клетке на всю жизнь? Но за что?

Куба давно осталась в прошлом, как и все остальные их явные разногласия. Эрику было известно, что Чарли сделал из своего особняка школу для мутантов и преподает там, передвигаясь по гулким коридорам в инвалидном кресле. У Эрика всегда хватало шпионов, но сам он не пытался навестить бывшего друга. Да и что ему сказать? «Прости, Чарли, что отклонил пулю по неверной траектории?» Так, судя по событиям с президентом, у Эрика с пулями всегда были какие-то проблемы. «Прости, что не остался с тобой?» А зачем Чарли Эрик? Озлобленный, мечтающий сплотить мутантов и раз и навсегда разобраться с угрозой, исходящей от людей. Как они могли бы и дальше объединять свои интересы? Пацифист-Чарли никогда не его понять до конца, по крайней мере, далеко не во всех аспектах. К тому же на том чертовом пляже Эрик наступил себе на горло и предлагал объединить силы.

Да, было много причин злиться на Чарли. Возможно, даже ненавидеть его боль, но к третьему году заключения и постепенно поблекли, уступая место светлой грусти. Эрик по нему скучал. Пожалуй, так, как не скучал в свое время даже по родной семье. Хотелось увидеть Чарли, прикоснуться к нему, заглянуть в эти ярко-голубые глаза и снова почувствовать, что он больше не один. И никогда один не останется.

Вот только это был самообман. На пятом году заключения Эрик окончательно осознал тот простой факт, что ему вытаскивая из ледяной воды. Он всегда один был, и всегда будет. Неважно, на свободе ли в погоне за местью или в одиночной камере, наверное, в миллионе футов под землей. Не стоило даже надеяться на то, что может быть иначе.

А теперь он пришел за ним. Причем пришел на своих двоих. Из всех своих знакомых Эрик меньше всего ожидал увидеть в Пентагоне именно Чарли. Нет, Чарльза - пора уже прекратить даже мысленно воспринимать его кем-то близким и значимым. Чарльзу от него что-то нужно, иначе бы он не вытащил свою задницу из Вестчестера. По крайней мере, уж точно не ради Эрика.

К тому моменту, как Эрик окончательно раскладывает в своей голове новую информацию по полочкам, они уже какое-то время летят высоко в небе. Чарльз успевает разругаться с ним в пух и прах, подобное поведение открывает новые грани в их отношениях. Раньше Чарльз не позволял себе так кричать. Он вообще был удивительно собранным и дисциплинированным, как для богатенького мальчика. Эрику это было близко и понятно. Новый озлобленный и откровенно наплевавший на себя Чарльз кажется чужим человеком. Вот только был ли он хоть когда-то действительно близким?

Действия нового Чарльза предсказать, их логику Эрик понять пока не успел. Поэтому он даже не удивляется, когда Чарльз просит Логана составить компанию Хэнку вине пилота, а сам садится рядом, как-то болезненно и пристально заглядывает ему в глаза. От этого взгляда по спине, как и прежде, бегут мурашки, и Эрик сдерживает желание обхватить себя руками.

\- Я не должен был так себя вести.

Голос у Чарльза глухой, с надрывом - это чертовски нервирует. Даже больше, чем его заросшая всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми волосами голова.

\- Проехали.

Обсуждать ничего не хочется, все это не имеет смысла. Эрик уже сформированный мысленный план ближайших действий, а потому не видит причин играть в перемирие. Оно ему будет только мешать.

\- Эрик, я серьезно.

Чарльз нетерпеливо ерзает на сиденьи. Кажется, он снова начинает злиться, но Эрику нет до этого дела. Он не боялся Чарльза, когда тот мог прочитать любую его мысль, перехватить контроль над телом, внушить все что вздумается. Теперь бояться его и глупо - без своих способностей он ничем не отличается от человека. Эрик бы так с собой ни за что не поступил. Но Эрик и не Чарльз, и никогда таким не был.

\- Оставь. Вы хотели помощи - я помогу. Лирику прибереги для своих.

Чарльз дергается, будто Эрик тоже дал ему в морду. Поделом.

\- Ты тоже раньше был «своим». Мы могли бы договориться.

\- Уже пробовали. Плохо закончилось.

Разговор не клеится. Эрик чувствует себя смертельно усталым, после такого огромного количества ярких эмоций, от которых успел отвыкнуть в тюрьме. Он надеется, что Чарльз от него отстанет, если ему дать понять, что злости сейчас нет. Поэтому он делает над собой усилие и кладет руку тому на плечо. И реакция на этот ничего незначащий оказывается неожиданной, что Эрик снова слегка теряет связь с реальностью.

Вот еще секунду назад на Чарльза больно было смотреть, а теперь его лицо преобразилось, взгляд полон решимости и не поддающейся пониманию надежды. Он хватает резко Эрика за руку, вскакивает с сиденья и тащит его по узкому проходу. Эрик и сам не понимает, зачем идет за ним. Наверное, от растерянности.

Кабинка туалета оказывается очень узкой для двоих мужчин, но Чарльз на это не обращает внимание. И когда он опускается перед Эриком на колени, тот тоже перестает думать о тесноте. Не самое лучшее место для того, что задумал Чарльз, но и не худшее. По крайней мере, в самолете Эрик сексом еще не занимался. Можно и попробовать.

Он не говорит ни слова, не делает попытки отстранить настойчивые руки или, наоборот, притянуть к себе лохматую голову. Просто стоит и позволяет Чарльзу просить прощения таким нетривиальным способом. По большому счету Эрику все равно. Наверное, лет пять назад он бы саморазмерное перед ним на коленях, но не теперь.

С минуту он даже почти злорадно думает, что у него попросту не встанет, но Чарльз делает своей рукой что-то невообразимое, и у Эрика темнеет в глазах. Ладно. Стоит, признать, что он все еще хочет этого ублюдка. Несмотря ни на что. Вопреки всему.

Чертовски умелые, все еще удивительно нежные пальцы ласково прохаживаются по твердеющему члену, а их место занимает горячий язык, и в этот момент Эрик напрочь забывает все свои обиды. Господи, как же он скучал по этому всему. И пусть он не монахом после их разрыва, только с Чарльзом все ощущения обострялись до такой степени. А ведь раньше он считал, что дело исключительно в телепатии, чувственной улыбке и мягкости взгляда. Как оказалось, и без всех этих атрибутов Чарльз остается его лучшим любовником.

Если бы Эрик мог разглядеть выражение его лица за волосами, то наверняка увидел бы там точно такую же жажду, как и десять лет назад. Чарльз сосет так нетерпеливо и сладко, что Эрику приходится ухватиться за какой-то выступ в стене, чтобы не упасть. Идеальный темп, выверенные движения языка, вибрация в горле от тихих стонов. Всего этого слишком много, а Эрик так долго был лишен чужого внимания. И он бы хотел несколько раз толкнуться в этот горячий рот, засадить в этот горячий рот, а потом забыть в резком оргазме, но даже в этой абсурдной ситуации не собирается кончать в одиночестве.

\- Чарли, - имя глухим стоном срывается с губ.

Чарльз начинает двигать головой быстрее, но Эрик заставляет себя запустить руку в растрепанные волосы и осторожно отстранить любовника.

\- Что?

Голубые глаза лихорадочно блестят, губы сильно припухли, по ним то и дело проскальзывает кончик языка, и, глядя на все это, Эрик ничего не отказывается от своей идеи, позволив Чарльзу закончить начатое. Но нет, он хочет не так.

\- Вместе.

Еще секунду Чарльз смотрит на него в недоумении, а затем тяжело сглатывает и поднимается на ноги. Все же кабинка ужасно тесная для двоих. Ну почему они то и дело выбирают для секса самые неудобные места? Эрик быстро оглядывается, выискивая подходящую поверхность, находит раковину и в пару секунд усаживает на нее Чарльза. Высота подходит идеально.

\- Ох, ладно, как ты хочешь?

Чарльз снова облизывает губы, и Эрик целует его прежде, чем успевает себе запретить это делать. Поцелуй кажется знакомым и совершенно новым. Может дело в щетине, которая слегка покалывает кожу, или в непомерно продолжительном воздержании, но Эрик склонен думать, что ощущения непривычные из-за изменившихся между ними отношений. Он не может сказать, какой поцелуй ему нравится больше - старый или новый, но это и неважно. Слишком хорошо.

Он быстро расстегивает брюки Чарльза, прослеживает пальцами влажный след от естественной смазки на возбужденном члене, спрашивает:

\- Сможешь придвинуться ближе?

Кивнув, Чарльз сползает на самый край раковины, обхватывает торс Эрика ногами, плотно прижимаясь своим пахом к его. Да, именно этого он и хотел. Эрик обхватывает оба их члена, прислонивку к головке, и начинает резко надрачивать.

\- Черт, - Чарльз слегка запрокидывает голову, - я уже и забыл, какие длинные у тебя пальцы. Быстрее.

Эрик привычно подчиняется. Чарли всегда любил командовать в постели, вне зависимости от того, в какой позе трахался. Это Эрику в нем очень нравилось. Ему вообще многое раньше нравилось, и потому почти удивительно осознавать, что некоторые вещи не изменились даже за все прошедшие годы. Все кажется не настолько ярким, как могло бы быть, но сейчас это даже к лучшему эмоциям. Незачем им знать о чувствах друг друга еще больше.

Но Чарли не позволяет ему насладиться мягким пьянящим возбуждением. Он распахивает глаза, жадно всматривается в лицо Эрика, затем обхватывает его голову руками. Ну вот зачем он так?

Этот поцелуй опья показывает намного сильнее, чем минет и последующая дрочка. Эрик отвечает не менее жадно, послав к черту все свои мысли о прошлом. Чарли бьется в его руках, дрожит, похабно стонет, и этого оказывается даже слишком много. Спустя несколько движений Эрик стискивает их члены сильнее, вздрагивает, стонет в сладкие губы. Яркая вспышка оргазма проносится по всему телу, превращая кости в дрожащее желе. И только когда их бесконечный поцелуй обрывается, Эрик понимает, что кончил не от резких движений собственной руки, а из-за ощущения выплеснувшись на пальцы не его спермы. Чертова нездоровая синхронизация. И чертов Чарльз.

Естественно, этот маленький эпизод в тесном туалете самолета ничего не должен изменить между ними. Но он меняет все. Эрик отчетливо понимает, что в ближайшие дни возненавидит себя еще сил - теперь собственные планы не кажутся правильными, пусть он и должен это сделать. Ради себя. Ради братьев-мутантов. Ради Чарли, будь он неладен. Чарли-Чарли-Чарли.

Эрик встречает взгляд его ясных глаз и уже даже не пытается удержаться от очередного поцелуя. За пределами этой кабинки им снова придется стать соперниками, противниками, врагами, но это все будет там, за дверью. А сейчас Чарли с ним, и этого более чем достаточно, чтобы хоть ненадолго позабыть обо всем.

\- У тебя здесь есть бананы?

Чарли слегка отстраняется и недоверчиво смотрит на Эрика. Судя по его лицу, никаких бананов в самолете нет. А жаль, тогда бы этот вторник можно было считать практически идеальным.

\- Бананов нет. Но есть виски и шахматы.

Ладно, пожалуй, эта альтернатива звучит не так уж и плохо. Эрик кивает и улыбается, с удовольствием глядя на то, как снова теплеет взгляд Чарли. Как же хорошо, что сейчас он не может читать его мысли - ни к чему ему знать о том, как от этого взгляда у Эрика сжимается сердце. И потому все же стоит как можно скорее отыскать и забрать свой шлем. Просто на всякий случай.


End file.
